Doll Man Vol 1 32
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * "Excellency" ** Lilana ** Saro Vasiloff ** two more spies Other Characters: * Paul Parr * Top Scientists Locations: Locations: * ** Darrel Dane's Laboratory Against Crime * Science Conference at Undisclosed Locat * Parr's Laboratory * Spy Hide-out Items: * Explosion-Neutralizing "Blast Block" Formula, incomplete | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Chic Stone | Inker2_1 = Chic Stone | StoryTitle2 = The Thief of Souls | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Grenzer (wears a tuxedo and a monocle, with a waxed mustache and a cigarette holder) * Sudge (zoot suit) ** his gang Other Characters: * Ruth Clay * Joe Parmer, Detective Inspector Locations: Locations: * ** Darrel Dane's Laboratory Against Crime ** Van Twiller Mansion ** Police HQ ** Grenzer's Home | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Jeb Rivers: "War Against the River Boats" | Synopsis3 = An embittered former flatboat fleet commander and his shapely niece wage a bomb-planting war against the entire steamboat industry. Rusk is hoping to create enough "boiler explosions" to revive the obsolete flatboat business. They blow up the Revelry, and attempt to blow up the Paragon, but Jeb Rivers foils them. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Marnie Pelham * Captain Pelham * Catfish Antagonists: * Mr. Rusk * Miss Thetis Other Characters: * Captain Mosker * two firemen Locations: * Vehicles: * Revelry, Packet Steamboat * Paragon, Packet Steamboat | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Bill Ward | Inker4_1 = Bill Ward | StoryTitle4 = Grimghoul Cheated the Coffin | Synopsis4 = A cornered gangster fakes his own death by drinking a bottle of a suspended-animation-inducing drug. His accomplice gives the Medical Examiner a fake court order and claims the body, before a complete examination can be made. Darrell Dane is present at the time, and grows suspicious. With Elmo's help, Doll Man figures out the scam and busts Grimghoul, his partner Zala, and their gang. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Grimghoul * Zala Halton ** their gang Other Characters: * Medical Examiner Locations: * ** Darrel Dane's Laboratory Against Crime Items: * animation suspending drug * animation restoring drug | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Chic Stone | Inker5_1 = Chic Stone | StoryTitle5 = The Knockout Ray | Synopsis5 = A jewel thief named Palfe spent several years perfecting a projector, to select and concentrate certain powerful rays of light, and the final piece was a specially-designed lens, ground from an expensive stolen emerald. He had invented a Knockout Ray, to stun the nerves and churn the blood of even the strongest man, inducing hours of unconsciousness. It was effective on the lens-grinder and on both of his henchmen, and it might have been effective against Doll Man, if he'd ever managed to hit him with the ray, but Doll Man was far too quick, nimble, and tricky for that. It definitely worked against Palfe, when Doll Man chumped him into shining it on a mirror. The lens grinder got better and went back to work, and the Knockout Ray was taken to the Police Laboratories to be studied. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Palfe ** Obie ** other thug Other Characters: * Mr. Barret, lens-grinder Locations: * ** Darrel Dane's Laboratory Against Crime ** Barrett's Lens-grinding Shop Items: * Knockout Ray | Notes = * Doll Man: Grimghoul ** Darrel Dane himself, in 1940, invented a pill which induces rigor mortis, instantly, in a living person, and makes the heartbeat imperceptible. He shows no sign of remembering this, in this story. ** Darrel Dane has a "laboratory against crime". The Medical Examiner and the captions both call it that. Also Darrel Dane carries a concealed handgun, and is authorized to make arrests. ** Darrel, at full size, gets head-bashed unconscious, with a shovel. ** He is then stuffed inside a coffin and buried alive, but is rescued by Elmo the Dog. In Doll Man was stuffed inside a strong-box and buried alive, but was rescued by a stray dog. * Doll Man: The Knockout Ray ** At the end of the story, a Knockout Ray weapon is in the possession of the NYPD, for study. After this story, it's never seen again. * Jeb Rivers was last seen in , July 1950. | Trivia = * Also appearing in this issue of Doll Man were: ** "The Perfect Plan" (text story) ** Full page advertisement for the Blackhawk comic book and radio show | Recommended = | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | Links = * Doll Man #32 Feb 1951, entire issue }}